


My Best Friend's Brother | Chapter Twenty - Uninterrupted (Restricted Chapter)

by AngelicaMusiqi



Category: Gay - Fandom, Love - Fandom, Romance - Fandom, boyxboy - Fandom, chapter 20 - Fandom, josh and michael, mbfb, my best friend's brother, sex - Fandom
Genre: BoyxBoy, Gay, Love, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 22:40:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2042991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaMusiqi/pseuds/AngelicaMusiqi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh and Michael have uninterrupted sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Best Friend's Brother | Chapter Twenty - Uninterrupted (Restricted Chapter)

“What?” Michael asked, interrupting my thoughts. I didn’t avert my eyes from his gorgeous face though, I kept looking at him with the same smile on my face.

“You’re amazing, you know that?” I said, because I didn’t want to tell him I was in love with him, not yet. I wasn’t sure how he’d react to hearing it. We had only been dating for a day after all. Though, I’d had almost three years to fall in love with him, and now I was sure I was.

“Why?” he asked, smiling back at me.

“Because, even with everything that’s happened, I still can’t feel anything but happiness when I’m with you,” I answered.

His smile widened. “You’re pretty amazing yourself,” he said.

“Why?” I asked.

“Because, even with everything that’s happened, you still find a way to just be happy,” he answered.

With a great, big smile plastered across my face, I leaned in and put my lips to his in a tender kiss. Kissing him had never felt better, never felt more right than in that moment. I had never been happier. Everything was just . . . perfect. All of my worries and cares, all of my anger and rage, had just disappeared - vanished into thin air the moment my lips touched his.

I guided him down on the bed and laid on top of him as I deepened the kiss. Everything was much more sensual and tender than it normally was when we were kissing. Our tongues danced together in a sweet embrace, instead of battling each other for domination. Our hands moved over each other’s bodies with soft instead of hungry touches. It was so sensual - so wonderful. And this time, we weren’t interrupted.

I pushed his tshirt further and further up his body, only breaking the kiss to pull it over his head. My lips returned to his almost immediately. His hands slid down my back and landed on my ass. He pressed me down on him, making me grind my arousal against his through the rough fabric of our jeans. I groaned. I hadn’t noticed how uncomfortable my pants had gotten until now.

Our clothes were removed quickly, but with no haste, until we were both left in only our briefs. I wasted no time teasing him. My lips barely grazed his skin as I descended down his body. I wanted to taste him, hear the sounds he would make as I pleasured him and feel the arousal growing in his body.

When I was leveled with his erection, which left a clear outline in his white briefs along with a wet patch of precum by the head, I hooked both my index fingers around the waistband and pulled them down, exposing his magnificent cock.

I put my hand at the base, making tiny movements up and down his shaft as my tongue licked around the head, gathering up all the precum oozing out of his slit. He moaned deeply. Even though I more than enjoyed teasing him, I was too horny and hungry for him to even bother. So I put my lips around him and descended my mouth down his shaft, sucking hard on the way back up. My hand mimicked the movements of my head, going slowly up and down his length.

Soon, I developed a steady rhythm. I removed my hand as I started bobbing my head up and down, quicker than before, but not fast enough for him to come just yet. I earned myself a few suppressed moans as I worked my mouth around his throbbing erection.

I started increasing my speed gradually, and cupped his balls with my hand, rolling them in my palm. As I kept picking up speed, I felt his body tense up and his breathing becoming shallow and irregular, along with a few moans escaping his mouth. I knew he was getting close.

I wrapped my free hand around him again and started pumping him in the same rhythm my head moved up and down. I felt his hand grab around my wrist in an attempt to make me stop stroking him.

“Stop,” he said, his voice weak as he was nearing an orgasm.

I knew why he didn’t want to come just yet, but I wanted him to. Instead of stopping, I ignored him by continuing to increase my speed. Bobbing my head and pumping his cock faster and faster until I felt his balls contract. He couldn’t hold it in any longer. I slowed down, stroking him gently as I rested my lips around his head, waiting for him to unload into my mouth.

Stream after stream of bittersweet cum shot against the back of my throat and landed on my tongue, filling my mouth. Even though I swallow while he was still shooting his load into my mouth, some of his cum managed to escape and drop down onto my chin.

When he was done, I licked my lips, trying to get all the escaped cum off my face, and cleaned up his cock by licking up and down the shaft a few times. I moved my body over him until i was leveled with his face, still gently stroking his cock. His breathing was still a little shallow and irregular as he was coming down from his orgasm.

“Why didn’t you stop?” he asked.

“I wanted to taste you,” I answered with a satisfied smirk.

“You did that yesterday,” he said.

“I wanted to again, so what?”

“So, now you made me come before I could fuck you,” he replied with a hint of discontent in his voice.

Instead of taking offense by his bitter tone, or his assumption that he would fuck me, I said, “what? You don’t think I can make you hard again?” with a slick grin on my face. His only reply was the challenging look in his eyes.

I got off him, only to remove my own briefs, and straddled him again. I rested my cock against his - which was still semi hard - and started grinding my hips against him. I sunk my teeth into his neck, nibbling on his skin where I knew his soft spot was. 

I supported my weight on one arm. With the other, I grabbed one of his hands moved it to my ass. He put the other hand on my ass immediately and started caressing me. 

Reaching a hand down between us, I gripped around our erections; his still growing; mine fully erect, and grinded my hips into my hand. He needed to get hard again, soon, because I was so I aroused at that point that I could barely wait to have him inside me.

He grew bigger and harder faster than I expected. When he was almost rock hard again, I released my grip and shifted my body so his cock was leaning against my ass. I kept grinding, rubbing my ass against his cock, and felt him grow even harder. A moan escaping his lips told me I had succeeded in finally making him hard enough to fuck me.

I raised my head from his neck and sent him a look. “Okay, you can make me hard again,” he said.

Then he flipped us around so he was on top. I watched him spit on his fingers before moving his hand down to my ass. As his finger found my hole, he leaned down and put his lips to mine. His fingers massaged my hole with the same movements his lips massaged mine. And at the same time his tongue invaded my mouth, he pushed a finger inside me. It didn’t hurt at all this time, all I felt was immediate pleasure. Though it was only one finger, his cock would probably still hurt a little.

After moving his finger around inside me, to loosen me up, for awhile, he inserted a second finger. I felt a slight sting as it push past the entrance, but that was it. From there it was pure pleasure as he moved his fingers in and out of me. I moaned against his lips, aching for him to fuck me.

As if he could read my mind, he reached over to my bedside table and brought out a condom and some lube. This time, he didn’t need me to tell him where it was, he knew.

He was just about to rip open the foil when I snatched it out of his hand. He sent me a startled look, which I ignored as I sat up on my knees and ripped open the foil with my teeth. I took out the rubber inside, pinched the tip and rolled it over his length. Then I pushed him down on the bed and straddled him. I took the tube of lube and squirted some into my hand. I rubbed it onto my hole and the rest onto his dick.

With one hand around his shaft, I lowered myself down on him. I felt a sharp pain as he entered me, but continued to slowly descend onto him. It did hurt more than his fingers, but a lot less than the first time.

When he was all the way in, I sat still for a minute as I adjusted to his size. It didn’t take long before I started moving my hips; in circles; up and down; back and forth; slowly. It felt great having him inside me. The pleasure and the feeling of fullness was incredible. 

Soon, I started picking up speed, moving my hips faster and faster. Then, each time I came down, he hit my spot, making me moan involuntarily. I looked at his face, his eyes were on my body, watching my movements, his lips pressed into a thin line, trying to suppress a moan building inside him.

Wanting to hear his moans, I started bouncing up and down, faster and harder than before. His head pressed back against the mattress and his lips parted, releasing a groan. I kept my speed up, trying to force his hot, sex noises out of him. He moaned deeply, and his hands dug into my hips.

Before I knew it, he pushed me off him and onto my back. The absence of his cock inside me was short, as he quickly leaned over me, put my legs over his shoulders and pushed back inside me.

As he thrust in and out of me, I dug my fingernails into his back. The pleasure was so intense, I probably scratched up his back, leaving red marks as I tried to keep myself from screaming. It felt absolutely incredible.

He leaned his head down and put his lips to mine. Though, there wasn’t much kissing going on. Mostly we panted against each other’s lips, with the occasional kiss, as he moved in and out of me.

I motioned my hips as much as I could to meet his with every thrust. As he moved his hand down between our bodies and grabbed my dick, stroking it fast and hard, I could tell he was getting close.

I came first. The pleasure of having him inside me and his hand on my cock made me come quickly, sending me into a high as I shot my load all over my own chest.

He came not too long after me, as I had come down from my own orgasm. It was incredible to watch him as he unloaded himself inside me. His eyes rolling back before they closed; his lips parting as if he was panting, though he was holding his breath; and a cute wrinkle between his eyebrows as he tugged them together. When he was done, a groan or two left his lips, before he put them to mine in a sweet kiss.

We kissed for awhile, passionately, yet gently. He was still inside me, not moving much, but a little to ease himself as he grew softer and softer inside me.

He didn’t pull out until he was almost completely limp and out breathing returned to normal - more or less. Our lips broke apart and he dropped down next to me on the bed.

“That was . . .” he breathed.

“Yeah, I know,” I said.

Whether it was the realization that I was in love with him or something else that made this time so incredible, I didn’t know. But I had never experienced such an amazing orgasm before. It was absolutely amazing. 

-

We lay together in my bed for a while, kissing a little and talking about all kinds of random things, until Michael eventually drifted off. I watched him sleep for a couple of minutes - he looked so cute and peaceful, and slightly pouting his lips - before I decided to take a shower.  
When I came back into my room, he was awake again - or at least waking up - stretching and rubbing his eyes as I walked over to the bed, wearing nothing but a towel around my waist.

“Morning,” I said.

“How long was I asleep?” he asked.

“Not long, half an hour maybe.”

He groaned. “Sorry,” he said. “I was just so exhausted.

“Don’t be,” I said. “You can sleep in my bed anytime you want.” I leaned over the bed and planted a kiss on his lips. “You’re cute when you’re sleeping.”

He smiled. “Am I not always cute?” 

“Nah, most of the time you’re just hot,” I said and crawled up in bed. I laid down next to him, propping myself up by my elbow. “So incredibly, mind blowingly hot,” I whispered, inches away from his face.

“You’re not so bad yourself,” he said.

He put his lips to mine let a hand slide down my body, but it stopped when it reached the towel wrapped around my waist. He broke the kiss.

“You showered without me?” he asked, feigning an offended face and voice.

“You were sleeping,” I said. “But if you wanna go again, I could join you in the shower.”

He laughed. “Sounds tempting,” he said. “But I don’t think I have the energy for another round.”

“Aw,” I cooed. “Is someone starting to get old?”

“Yes, it’s awful,” he said, pouting. “Soon my back is gonna give out and I’ll have to walk around with a cane and struggle to get to the mailbox and back.”

“Or, I could just push you around in a wheelchair,” I suggested.

He crawled on top of me and gave me a quick peck. “Deal,” he said, before rolling off me and standing up from the bed.

He was about to walk into the bathroom, but stopped as he took a look in the mirror on my closed door. He turned around and sent me a weird look.

“What the hell did you do to my back?” he asked, but with clear amusement in his voice.

There were several red lines traveling across the skin on the top of his back - marks from my fingernails digging into it.

I shrugged and sent him an innocent look. “Sorry,” I said. Though, I wasn’t sorry, not really. I thought the scratches made him look even hotter somehow.

“Well, if I’m walking around with these, you’re walking around with this”, he said. 

And before I knew it, his lips were on my neck, sucking so hard I could immediately feel the blood rushing to that spot and making a red mark. I tried to pry him off me, but he was like a leech on me. With a little more strength, though, I managed to get him off. He looked at me with a satisfied smirk.

I put a hand over the spot. “Why don’t we just walk around with a sign that says ‘We just had sex’ instead?” I joked.

He shrugged. “We could, but I’m not carrying it,” he said. “This is just easier.”

I chuckled.” Just go take your shower,” I said.


End file.
